cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Egon Spangler
Egon Spangler freind to all of Clone Wars Adventures and nice to the staff egon spangler lived to 45 BBY and forever. #Early Life As a timelord Egon Spengler lived on the valcanic planet of Gallifrey the one thing Egon missed from that was the citizens and the view from the portection dome when was 22 at the of 25 BBY the Timelords and the Daleks began the war that would be legand called The Time War when most of the Daleks and Timelords died at the same numbers at the same time the universe could not tell who could win this tragic war then Egon though of this Brilliant plain but the plain and that was the life of all the Timelords besides him then he made his choice the Dalek and the Timelord died for the universe when all the Timelord and Dalek where at battle that when he killed them and he started to cry and said "This is for Gallifrey and all life" then Boom all the Timelord and Dalek ships where destroyed then he went in side the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) and then that where his life Changed forever. 100 Year in life so far Egon Spangler Called himself The Doctor because he help heal people and planets for mastive ruins he visit Barcelona not the city but the Planet Barcelona where all the dogs had only one nosie he said " ever time i tell that joke it never get tireding" and when he visited earth 1970 A.D. his TARDIS blending system broke and his TARDIS. and you know what Egon liked the look of the TARDIS and never fixed it and he could not just go to differant places he could go to differant times like the begening of life and the end of life and he encounter another grate threat to the lives of billions of people mainly Humans and there name where Cybermen the Cybermen where part human part robot ful danger and they Cybermen was lead by only one the Cyber King the King was the one who had built the Cybermen threw an idea of non death for man kind but first he had to get people to freely give there lives for being Cybermen and that was hard he had to start a compony of phone ear peices and the ear peices would attach to the brain and allow the person to go into assimulation chamber when the came out they would be Cybermen and would kill an make them Cybermen or deleat the brain wave paterns and they would be gone forever . And he just keeped on exploring and people died Egon belived some events are fixed in time and could not be changed and Egon got close to death so he regenerated and he changed his looks his eyes his face his arms his legs his chest and the most weirdest part the had changed was that his teeth hand changed and the one thing he was glade the changed was his ears because ever human had made fun of his weird ears and how big they where of course he had carryed a passager for a one ride adventure and it ended there when Egon regenerated at the age of 890 year old and 11 months and as a Timelord he lived along time and to him he was a teenager after Egon regeneration he kicked out his passager Ross and the TARDIS fell threw a univeral warp hole and found him self in the world Coruscant and he knew the TARDIS was beyound repair and is now living a normal life in Clone Wars adventures and thats how he is right now a Fantastic Builder and a awsome freind to have on cwa and a loyal one if i do say so myself he is Brilliant but not as Brilliant as his freinds Gathe and hes other freind Ryuga Ion and he will never come close to there status not in a million years and for him thats only 110 years to go so he does not have a every long wait and for him his Easter Eggs are the TARDIS made with bulkheads from the shops in the furniture section The Doctor's Life in Clone Wars Adventures he says if he had not made the choice he did he might of not got here not meaning he is sorry but the different univeres are made up by are choices and late ate the age of 900 he join the Republic navy survice and and at the age of 930 he became an offical admiral of the republic and earn an award of courage and alot of other awards Category:Male Characters Category:Admiral